


The Perfect Puppy

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Dismemberment, Dubious consent leads to non consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pet Play, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), Yandere Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), bone pulverization, dubious consent kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28051149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: “Now stay put or else, Blue!”The door slammed shut, leaving Sans mercilessly alone on the icy ground. Sans stared mournfully at his legs, or rather, where his legs used to be.Written forLattices & Cracks, a free Digital Undertail Gore Zine
Relationships: Underswap Sans/Papyrus
Kudos: 23





	The Perfect Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in a collab with [ Lazy-bones ](https://twitter.com/Lazybon09352996), they have some pretty amazing art that you should check out
> 
> Also a huge shout out to my beta readers and the zine organizers, this fic would not be what it is without all of you.

“Now stay put or else, Blue!” 

The door slammed shut, leaving Sans mercilessly alone on the icy ground. Sans stared mournfully at his legs, or rather, where his legs used to be.

He was beginning to regret ever agreeing to try puppy play with Papy. It had sounded fun and his brother had said that it was something that other couples did. Sans hadn’t found anything like it in his dating book, but surely Papy wouldn’t steer him wrong!

And yes, he had enjoyed the first couple times, but lately his brother had taken to doing it every day. Sometimes he’d even only refer to him as his puppy named “Blue.” Once in a while he’d gag him because “Puppies can’t talk, little Blue. Now walk over here properly or I’ll have to discipline you again.” Recently Papy had started waiting until Sans slept to remove his legs so he would be forced to crawl everywhere on his hands and femurs. His “doggy walk” as Papy called it. Sans wouldn’t mind so much if Papy would just warn him first, but his brother always called it a surprise special date, and it wouldn’t be a surprise if Sans knew about it first, would it?

Where could Papy have hidden his legs this time? The snowy ground outside the house left no clue for Sans to follow. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to activate his magic. There were a couple of tense seconds before he felt a distant pull, deep within Snowdin Forest. He gritted his teeth; it would take hours for him to drag himself there and dig them up.

Sans raised a hand to the collar Papy placed around him during puppy time. Papy said it signaled the beginning and end of their special dates and to never take it off without his consent. The rule was that while he was wearing it, he was expected to obey all of Papy’s orders. Sans had found that out the hard way once.

With a guilty glance towards their house, Sans began to crawl through the snow behind the town’s buildings, the collar swaying and tapping his clavicles with each shuffling movement. He couldn’t just wait around for his brother to return; he needed to be ready in case a human showed up!

Luckily this side of town was deserted at this hour, and Sans reached the edge of the forest without anyone discovering him. No one had seen him like this yet and he sincerely hoped today wouldn’t be the first time.

It was these thoughts that encouraged Sans through the long trip deep into the forest, the pull growing stronger with every second. As he concentrated on his tibias, he could feel them shift in the heavy earth. It must have taken Papy ages to bury them as deep as they were!

As he dragged himself through the foliage, Sans felt something. An itch. It spread down his dislocated right leg. Oh no… A bug? It skittered around, driving him mad while he was unable to swipe it away. It was a few agonizing minutes while he shuddered and clenched his fist, all forward progress stopped. Eventually the bug wiggled its way off of his bone and Sans could relax. A single tear of frustration escaped his eyesockets before he puffed up his chest and continued onward with renewed energy.

Only minutes later and he was there, indicated not only by the fresh pile of dirt but also by the way the soil slid so quickly over his bones as they wiggled their way to freedom. Just in time too; Sans would never admit it, but he was exhausted from crawling around like a young pup. He still hadn’t quite gotten the hang of his doggy walk, and he wasn’t sure that he wished to. Though... it did make Papy so happy to see him crawl like that. He flushed at the memory of all the “extra special kisses” he got last time.

Finally feeling the pull directly below him, Sans sighed and began the process of digging straight down. He wished he had thought to bring along a hand shovel; his phalanges didn’t so much remove the dirt from the hole but sift it pointlessly. His magic was doing most of the work and he felt his legs shooting themselves through the soil faster and faster. He screwed his eyesockets shut from the pain. He didn’t mind the dirt, but the friction grated on his bones and really hurt. He channeled his magic into the bones, making the process a tad easier and less painful.

A few minutes later he felt the first hint of bone in his hand and opened his eyesockets in relief. Sans slumped to the ground, needing a rest. Gosh, Papy had buried his bones so deeply this time! He almost wondered if his brother had ever planned to give them back, but that would be ridiculous! Papy was a great brother and partner, and he would be insulting Papy’s honor to think otherwise.

Sans continued to chastise himself as he dug, gently working his legs out of the ground. Now that they weren’t trapped under the nearly crushing weight of the earth, he was able to breathe easier. It also helped to distract him from the panicked feeling of holding his own legs while they were not attached. Although it had gotten easier over time to handle the foreign sensation, it was still unnerving.

He inspected the limbs for damage. Turning them over in his hands, Sans gritted his teeth at the amount of dirt stuck to them. Getting messy was a normal part of this kind of relationship according to Papy. However, he wasn’t looking forward to the amount of scrubbing it would take to make sure that all the soil came out of the tiny crevasses and nicks he had gained over the years. But until he got back home, he’d just have to deal with the gritty feeling.

Sans carefully set his legs down and let his magic do its work. After a moment of pins and needles came the instant relief. He wiggled his toes happily, stood up, and stumbled for a few steps before regaining his ability to walk. He was dismayed, though not surprised, that dirt had clung to the crevasses between his bones. It grated with every step, and he groaned as he strode onward, ignoring the irritation in favor of getting back to town. If his brother had discovered his absence, he would surely be worried by now.

As if he was summoned, a flash of orange lit up the area, and then Papy stomped out from behind a tree, looking angry.

“Blue, I thought I told you to stay put! What are you doing out here?”

“I’m sorry, Papy,” Sans said guiltily, “I just wanted to-”

“I don’t CARE what you wanted to do, Blue!” Papy shouted, eyelight flaring orange. “When you wear that collar, you are MINE, and I told you to STAY. PUT.”

Sans’ own anger was building. He did everything Papy asked, why couldn’t his brother be more understanding?

“I had to retrieve my legs, which you left out in the middle of the forest!” he snapped. “If a human had arrived I would have been helpless to face them! And why,” he hurried on, fury taking over, “do you insist on calling me Blue, even when we aren’t at home doing our special kind of date? Papy, I think we need to have a talk about this.”

Papy stilled, his jaw locked. Sans looked him in the eye and gulped, wondering if yelling at his brother had been a good idea. After a moment, Papy blinked, his expression returning to normal.

“And you were playing in the dirt again,” he continued, as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “What a naughty puppy! I guess my pup needs a bath… and a lesson.”

Sans opened his mouth to argue again, but Papy softly placed a hand over his mouth, the other hand rubbing small circles on the back of his skull.

“Shhh, Blue, you know you can’t speak. I know it has been a tough day but I believe you can do better. You’re my precious little pup, after all.”

It was like a spell had been cast over him. One moment Sans was tight with anger, and the next Blue was stumbling backwards, soul unwinding into that familiar, fuzzy headspace. With wide eyes, he dropped to his knees and looked meekly up at his partner.

Papy smiled, a gleam in his eye. “That’s a good boy, Blue. I’ll carry you back so you don’t get any dirtier before your bath. I’ll take good care of you, don’t worry.” Blue gulped as his brother leaned down and picked him up, tucking Blue’s face against his shoulder. “Being good isn’t going to get you out of your punishment though,” Papy remarked as he turned and strode back towards town.

Blue’s cheeks colored and he pressed his face harder into Papy’s shoulder, hoping that the punishment wouldn’t be anything too embarrassing. Last time his brother had put a leash onto his collar and had walked him to and from his post that day. He was thankful that no one had been around that early, but he wasn’t so sure he would be that lucky a second time.

Papy chuckled and pat his back gently then let his hand drift down to rub Blue’s legs. The familiar, comforting scrape of bone on bone had Blue slowly relaxing, tension leaving his body. By the time they reached their house he was feeling significantly less frustrated, though he still wanted to chat with Papy about these special dates. But… maybe it wouldn’t harm anything to have it in the morning, once they had both rested and had clearer heads.

Papy carried him inside, heading straight for the bathroom. “Alright, pup, time to get you cleaned up.”

He set him on the counter, hands reaching to undo the bandanna that was carefully tied around his neck, though leaving the collar in place. Blue went to protest, intending to remind his owner that his collar was leather and shouldn’t get wet, but Papy’s mouth became a hard line as he slid the bandanna up into Blue’s mouth to gag him.

“Blue, puppies don’t talk and I have already had to warn you once today. Just let your owner undress and wash you up like a good boy.”

Blue whimpered beyond his gag, upset with being reprimanded. However, he sat quietly while Papy took off the rest of his clothing so he could be a good boy. He couldn’t resist the shudder that wracked his frame when Papy leaned down and kissed him over the gag, his phalanges running over his ribs.

“Good job, pup. Such a wonderful boy for me.”

Blue tried not to blush at the words even as his soul squeezed in his chest, a silent panic gripping him. Sure, he and his brother kissed and cuddled plenty, but this felt different. Normally his brother would be smiling when they played like this, but he looked so serious now. A tear formed at the corner of his eyesocket before he hastily wiped it away while Papy busied himself with pouring a sweet-smelling liquid into the bath.

Papy just wanted to help him clean up after making him crawl through the forest, right? That was it, that was all it was, nothing else. His brother loved him and just wanted to help scrub the dirt off. Sans hardly even noticed that his breathing was quickening until Papy turned back to him.

Papy picked him up and shushed him gently. “It’s okay. I got you, Blue. Don’t worry.”

Sans began to relax again upon hearing the soft tone in his brother’s voice. He was over-thinking everything today. Papy carefully set Blue down in the tub and hummed softly as he wiped Blue’s bones down with a lathered cloth. As the washcloth brushed over his skull, he began to relax more and more. What was he worried about again? The scent of the soap Papy was rubbing into him was strong and his head was starting to swim pleasantly. Ah, his brother was so nice to bathe him when he was this tired. He really was a great partner. No, a great owner.

As his eyesockets drooped ever so slightly, he heard Papy laugh gently. He wanted to ask what was so funny, but he was just so pleasantly warm. A quick nap would be perfect. He allowed his eyes to shut and drifted away to sleep.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
Sans felt unusually lethargic as his eyesockets struggled to open. He had always been a light sleeper and could be wide awake at a moment’s notice, but this time it felt as though his body was working against him. Much to his dismay, his bandanna was still in his mouth, and now there was something wrapped around his wrists and femurs, pulling him in different directions like a starfish.

He blearily opened his eyes, his gaze falling upon the rope coiled around his limbs and interwoven between his ribs and pelvis, which shifted uncomfortably every time he took a breath. Tilting his head to the side, he saw his new food processor set up on the table next to his bed. How did it even get up here? Also, how did he get into his room? The last thing he remembered was Papy cleaning him in the bath.

Speaking of Papy, he could hear his brother walking up the stairs, humming the same tune as before as he entered the room.

“Ah, good, you’re awake, bro! Now we can get started on your punishment.” Papy laid something else on the table and walked over to where Sans was bound. “I hope you’re ready!”  
  
Sans glared back, his earlier anger returning in a flash. “What did you do to me? Why am I tied up?” he attempted to say, but it came out as garbled nonsense around the gag.

Papy tutted, grabbing Sans’ jaw. “Pup, I didn’t give you permission to talk.”

Still holding onto Sans’ jaw, Papy stared him deep in the eyes as his other hand reached down and grabbed Sans’ left tibia, slowly pulling and twisting until his lower leg popped off into his brother’s hand. It didn’t hurt, but it certainly wasn’t comfortable.

Sans screamed angrily, muffled by the gag. He was cut off with a hard slap to the cheek, his skull reverberating from the impact. Sans stopped at once, shocked.

Papy continued, “Really, I have been far too lax. But don’t worry, little Blue, today we are going to take the first step towards the rest of your life. You’ll be such a perfect puppy when I am done with you.”

His brother leaned in closer, eyelights gone, leaving Sans feeling as if he was staring into a void.

“I am in charge here,” Papy whispered. “I decide what happens. It is high time you learn that.”

With that, Papy wrenched Sans’ right leg off. Tears sprang to Sans’ eyesockets as frustration and fear swirled inside his chest. For the second time today his legs were detached, leaving Sans panicking and thrown off balance from the sensation. Papy appeared to take no notice of his distress as he examined his legs under the light.

Every instinct in Sans’ body was telling him this was no longer mere play. Something was wrong with Papy. He needed to escape. With his brother distracted, Sans tried to subtly activate his magic to free himself, call for help, do anything! But he quickly realized it was pointless when even the smallest bone construct failed to form in his palm. He quickly stopped when his brother glanced back over at him.

“So, little pup, I keep taking your legs because puppies don’t need this extra bit of bone. Not when I can take care of you!” He beamed. “You won’t need to leave the house again!”

Papy’s eyes had begun swirling with dark orange magic, a manic gleam on his face as he gripped Sans’ legs in his hands. The feeling of bone on bone usually reassured Sans, but this time he could feel nothing but abject terror as he lay there, too stunned to speak. His brother seemed to take his silence as acquiescence and happily flicked the food processor on before pushing his legs down onto spinning metal below.

Sans screamed as the metal began shredding his bones, starting with the top of his tibia. Through teary eyes he could see his feet still sticking up out of his beloved food processor. Papy held them steady as he bore down to slowly force more and more of his bones into the blades. Sans closed his eyes in revulsion, unable to stomach the sight of the tiny shards dripping with blue magic gathering at the bottom. Unconsciousness mercifully claimed him within seconds, the pain too great for him to bear, and he fell into darkness.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sans groaned as he woke again, the gag in his mouth now soaked in saliva. A pins-and-needles feeling in his legs unlike any he had ever felt before made him grimace and open his eyesockets. He was greeted by the sight of the still-full food processor. Bone fragments, so finely ground they almost looked like dust, swirled together with his blue magic to create one large mass.

Blinking back tears, a sudden thought came to Sans. He was able to use his magic to pull his legs back to him and reattach them when they were whole, so maybe with some healing he could do that again!

With hope blooming in his soul, Sans attempted activating his magic once more, praying that enough of the drug was out of his system. He gritted his teeth as fragments slowly began moving en masse towards his lower body. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the tiny bits of bone painfully attempt to arrange themselves in order, only risking a peek when it felt like all the shifting had finished. The result was… well it looked kind of like his legs, but Sans could tell that there was no way he would even be able to walk on them, even with all his magic training.

As Sans was contemplating what to do next, his brother opened the door, glass of milk in his hand. Sans’ eyelights blew open but there was no way to hide the evidence of what he was attempting to do. The surprise broke his concentration and all the bone fragments fell onto the sheet beneath his body, pooling into a large pile.

Papy tsked at him as he walked over, setting the glass of milk down before carefully gathering up the sheet with the bone fragments. “I knew that you would want your bones back but I didn’t think you would try it this way! Don’t worry, I have a much better idea.”

With that he tipped the sheet so that all the tiny bits of bone trickled down into the glass of milk, leaving a streak of blue magic behind. Papy then picked up the glass and reached behind Sans’ head, the scrape of bone against his skull bringing him nothing but fear now. A moment later his head was free to move, then the gag loosened in his mouth, and he was able to spit it out.

“Papy, please--” His brother cut him off by bringing the glass of milk to his teeth.

“Aw, pup, as much as I would love to hear you beg right now, we need to take care of this first. Drink up!” Papy tipped the glass while holding onto Sans’ jaw, forcing him to swallow down the entire glass of gritty fluid. Tears streaked down Sans’ face as he began to feel the bone pieces dissolving in his system, and, with them, his chance of walking away from this.

“Shh, shh, shh, don’t cry, little pup,” Papy cooed as he set the glass down. “You are going to be so happy like this.”

He gently rubbed Sans’ femurs before releasing the ropes that bound his legs and arms. Sans gasped at the sweet relief it brought. He hoped that the rope harness would be next but instead Papy brought out a muzzle, locking it around Sans’ skull with practiced hands.

Sans raised a hand to his mouth before his brother caught it in a tight grip. “You took your punishment well, Blue. Don’t disobey me now.”

Sans nodded, holding his body as still as possible as Papy picked him up and carried him out to their wooden shed. Inside was a thin dog bed on the concrete floor and a water bowl that had “Blue” inscribed on the side. Sans swallowed back a whimper, understanding his brother’s plan. He didn’t want to be left in the cold, damp room. And although Papy had taken the time to clean up the space, dirt still clung to the floors.

Papy deposited him on the bed and looked down. “This will be where you stay until you learn your place. If you are a good boy, I will let you come back inside.” 

Papy turned and left, indifferent to the pleading eyes Sans sent his way. Once the door slammed closed the shed was left in darkness. Sans wept, curling his body up tight against the cold air, his quiet sobs lost in the sound of the wind swirling outside the old wooden walls.


End file.
